Filhos dos Deuses - Prologo
by Estrela Polar
Summary: Um grande mal se abateu sobre todas as dimensões, os deuses se reuniram conseguiram aprisionar esse mal, durante festa de comemoração uma profecia surgiu de que sete heróis nascerias de sangue e bençãos, sendo que após o ritual as almas foram para seu mundo respectivo, anos se passam e eles são convocados pelo Caos e Ordem para serem treinados, siga as aventura deles.
1. Instructions Pedido

Children of the Gods  
>Message<p>

Guys, I'm about to write this new fic, more'm not having husbands ideas for these characters:  
>Harry Potter<br>Naruto Uzumaki  
>Ichigo Kusanagi<br>Ash Ketchun  
>Percy Jackson<br>Monkey D. Luffy  
>Alex Dural (Original)<br>I mean that husbands can be of any world, since this story is a crossover where spent not only by the size of these characters, plus also for several other, more has to be worlds where everyone can win husbands, and can be 3 to 5 husbands wives by character, Alex least because it will only husbands Alike, since this story is the kind harem; tale villain also name ideas for the story; and in the case of husbands can be from heroes to villains; but also I need a professia where Alex is the wheel of change, which will change all dimensions and concepts, and if someone want my story to go through some fanfic of his own or someone who has read and liked sends me the tip, and if any you have read, you must ask for permission to the owner of fanfics me free entry into it and do what I want, but I also ask permission. I look forward to your suggestions.


	2. Prologo

FILHOS DOS DEUSES

Os personagens dos mundos que forem citados nessa história pertencente a alguma dimensão pelo qual essa história passar, eu não tenho direito sobre os personagens usados, apenas sobre os considerados originais que forem criados por mim. Sendo que os que forem citados de alguma história que for de outro autor eles serão citados e eu não tenho direito sobre eles. Essa história será composta de diversos crossoveres diferentes que passarei e também alguns que criarei, sendo que os personagens que não forem de minha autoria citarei apenas se o dono da história permitir passar por dentro da história. Sendo que esse crossover é apenas a história prologo, termos mais história com o mesmo nome, mais de crossoveres diferentes criados. Espero que todos gostem da minha história, espero comentários e criticas que serão muito bem aceitas e também sugestões. Desculpe os erros de português.

(amigo) – descrição da dimensão do personagem

_Amigo – fala divina do CRIADOR DEUS_

_**Amigo – profecias**_

"amigo" – pensamento do personagem

PROFECIA E RITUAL

_**Sete para salvar**_

_**Sete para governar**_

_**Sete de sangue e bênçãos nascerá**_

_**O Relâmpago da Magia**_

_**A Terra da Luz**_

_**O Vento da Natureza**_

_**O Espirito da Lua**_

_**O Mar da Batalha**_

_**O Fogo da Coragem**_

_**E A Roda da Mudança**_

_**Com um grande mal lutarão**_

_**Juntos vencerão, Separados perderão**_

_**E pelo seu toque tudo se modificara**_

_**E um novo mundo nascerá**_

Uma grande revolução aconteceu quando os deuses de cada panteão que dominava cada dimensão ouviram a profecia que foi proferida pelo Grande Destino, o Destino que rege tudo o que existe através das parcas de cada dimensão, quando foi falado sobre o grande mal; pois eles tinham enfrentado esse mal que tinha assolado as suas dimensões tentando destruí-las, mais com grande esforço e sacrifícios esse mal foi aprisionado dentro de uma dimensão prisão que fica entre o vortex dimensional, o vazio, o abismo e o portal entre o Paraíso e o inferno. Muitas vidas foram perdidas, pessoas importantes de cada mundo e alguns deuses também morreram, foram erradicados, pois acabaram sendo absorvidos por esse mal. Esse ser não tinha um nome conhecido, mais causou grande destruição fazendo com que os deuses tivessem grande trabalho para restaurar seus mundos a sua forma original e modificar as memórias das pessoas a respeito dos heróis que tinham morrido e fazer com que parecessem que tinham morrido dentro de seu mundo.

Pode parecer cruel eles terem feito isso com a memória das pessoas, mais foi a única alternativa para evitar com que as lembranças sobre a forma que esses heróis morreram acabace prejudicando o equilíbrio de cada dimensão. Após ouvirem a profecia, os deuses começaram apensar que poderia ser esses heróis que foram profetizados para acabar com o flagelo que amaça seus mundos.

Zeus(dimensão Percy Jackson): Temos que dar um jeito de achar esses heróis que podem nos ajudar.

Falou Zeus, com a sua paranoia tentando pensar num jeito de acabar com esses mal. Foi então que Apolo falou.

Apolo(dimensão Percy Jackson): Meu pai, pelo que foi profetizado pelo Grande Destino, esses heróis iria nascer do sangue de todos nós deuses e também de nossas bênçãos sobre esse sangue. Temos que juntar nossos sangues e nossas bênçãos e então os heróis nascerão.

Logo Frigga tomou a palavra.

Frigga (dimensão Marvel): Pelo que me lembro, existe um ritual que foi criado pela Grande Magia que permitia juntar os sangue em uma bacia de ouro celestial e outro materiais místicos.

Hecate(dimensão Harry Potter): Mais esse ritual tem um pagamento a ser feito para que ele de certo.

Anúbis perguntou.

Anúbis(dimensão A Múmia): Que tipo de pagamento?

Loki (dimensão Sobrenatural): Um pedaço de sua própria alma e das outras pessoas que doaram seu sangue para a magia e benção para o ritual, mais é um pedaço que nem se notara, pois todos nós somos em grande numero de pessoas.

Shiva(dimensão Shurato) : Então vamos fazê-lo.

Logo os deles da magia ficaram responsáveis de juntar os ingredientes usados para o ritual magico, mais o que ninguém sabia era que o Supremo Criado conhecido como DEUS OU JEOVÁ, estava vendo que eles iriam fazer. Os ingredientes usados para o ritual foram: uma bacia de ouro celestial, uma adaga de prata pura da dimensão Vazio, uma fruta da Árvore da Vida, uma esmeralda relâmpago, um rubi fogo, uma safira marinha, um cristal espiritual, um diamante ventania, um quartzo terreno, um obsidio do Destino, especiarias finas e sagrada, como também incensos conseguidos dentro do Paraiso.

Então os deuses principais de cada panteão deram seu sangue, menos Loki e Thor da dimensão Marvel, pois eles ainda não tinham nascido. Então todos os deuses começaram a dar suas bênçãos e quando todos terminaram, o sangue começou a brilhar e se tornou uma bola de luz que saiu da bacia e flutuou no ar, sendo que logo se dividiu em sete esferas cada uma de uma cor diferente e logo elas saíram em disparada pelos portais e nenhum dos deuses sabiam onde eles tinham ida parar. Mais o que ninguém tinha percebido era que o SUPERMO CRIADO – JEOVÁ, tinha feito com que uma esfera alma fosse para a realidade e tivesse uma vida apenas como observador dos mundo existentes, mais quando essa alma completasse 30 anos o seu destino começaria.

Desculpe por sem um capitulo pequeno, no próximo tentarei fazer ele maior. Espero seus comentários e dicas de coisas que podem aparecer, ser criadas e também locais que essa história deve se passar. Um grande abraço a todos.

Ass: Estrela Polar.


End file.
